Flowers and Aura Readings
by KaylaBow
Summary: TWO-SHOT! Jo isn't a huge fan of Valentine's Day. Until someone gives an unexpected gift. Noah isn't big on romance either, or walking in the woods with a strange girl he barely knew. But the two will learn that at least someone will show them what being loved feels like. Made for Heroi Oscura!
1. Flowers

**This was made for Heroi Oscura! Happy V-day Heroi! :D**

* * *

Flowers

Jo felt uneasy, because she felt a presence near her. She pushed off her feeling by the sound of the wind, but heard short breaths behind her. Jo turned around and saw Brick McArther- who's cheeks stained with red. He stood there like a statue that was about to crack.

_That idiot._ She thought.

"Brick-For-Brains!" She barked, making him jump from shock. "You almost gave me a heart attack. What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"Uh, sorry to intrude madam." Brick looked at the floor in shame, causing the jock chuckle a bit. He takes everything she says to heart. It's cute how he tries to act all tough when he's just another wimp like the guys in her neighborhood.

Not that she was thinking he's cute.

Jo noticed his hands were behind his back- like he was holding something. "What's that?" she pointed near his hands, making him cringe. He took a step back, as if he was trying to avoid her but at the same time try to gather enough courage to say something.

"I uh, well…" He looked like his whole world was going to crash down on him. Brick popped his head back up, looking into her violet eyes, and started to turn a tomato red. Jo sighed in annoyance. _He's was being weirder then his usual self._

"Come on, spit it out cadet!" Jo was getting tired by his constant hesitation. She just wanted to make him get out of her way . She didn't know why she was so annoyed but curious to what he had to say.

"… well-"

"JUST SAY IT-"

"AHH I GOT YOU FLOWERS!" He finally bursts out, and held the flowers in front of him. This made Jo raise her eye brow at him. _Not what I was expecting at all._ She thought to herself.

"What did you say?" This can't be right.

"I got… you… flowers." Brick said again, this time much slower. He looked to the floor, waiting to hear a laugh from her. He looked to the ground in embarrassment, not wanting to see her giggle at his idiocy.

But Jo didn't even snicker. She walked up to him and eyed the flowers held between both of them. She examined the three single flowers before plucking them out from his tight grip.

She twirled the first one around her right finger. "So you're saying that these are for… me? This isn't a prank right? I know how to deal with liars you know." Jo gave him a small glare.

"What? No! How could you say that?" Brick looked at her as if he heard the most outrageous thing in his life.

"Well for starters- you gave me a marigold flower." Jo stared at him to see if he would get the point.

"So?"

"So? The marigold flower means cruelty, jealousy, and death. Wrong flower idiot. No wonder your name is Brick-For-Brains."

Brick's face turned from confusion to sheer embarrassment. "I'm sorry Jo I just though the-"

"Oh my god captain worry-wart. You shouldn't be that worried. Just a minor- well not minor. But a dumb mistake you should learn from." Jo want to face palm but just analyzed the marigold flower before looking at the other two flowers. It was a primrose flower and a daisy.

"Well this is a nicer choice of flowers cadet." She thought out loud to herself, causing Brick to look at her in disbelief.

"Uh Jo? Are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm feeling fine thank you very much. Learn to take a compliment!" She snapped, making him cringe. She took a look at the flowers again. "They're pretty, so not my type of flowers. But thanks I guess. Why did you give me these anyway?" Why would her rival give her flowers out of the blue?

No one ever gave her anything so useless and appreciated it. Somehow, Jo thought this gift was… nice. Usually if another person gave her this, she would give them her "fists of justice" because she'd assume that they were doing it as a joke.

But Brick wasn't a bad person like most people she knew. (Lightning, Heather, ect.) Nor did he show any signs of joking. Brick looked serious. Even though he was being socially awkward around her right now. And plus, he was actually closer to her then most people too.

"B-because it's Valentine's Day and I thought you'd like them… madam." He finally stammered out.

"Oh?" _I didn't know today was that useless holiday._

"Uh and," He added, but immediately stopped mid-sentence.

"Excuse me Jarhead? I would like to know the rest of that sentence?" Jo asked impatiently, sounding ruder then she intended to.

He cringe and breathed in slowly. "Well I think you don't deserve to get nothing out of this holiday. So I thought you'd like them." Brick finally calmed down and spoke to her in a soft voice. "Also I think that you're really pretty… and uhhh, a beautiful women deserve beautiful flowers!" He shouted the last part, ruining his confidence. Brick's face was even more red then before.

Jo felt tempted to face palm again. _He probably read that horrible flirting line off a cereal box or something. What a huge dork for someone who wants to be in the army._

"And also... I think you're special. You're strong-willed, fearsome, and beautiful at the same time. I admire your confidence too..." Brick blushed a deep red. "Sorry if this sounds unusual ma'am, but I think you're amazing but you don't know it." She heard him mutter. "And I kinda like you..."

Jo didn't really hate him, yet she didn't really love him either. So why did she feel like she was going to regret saying "I don't like you" to him? He is nice, funny, stupid at times, but also very kind and loyal. Maybe she does like him. Just a LITTLE.

"Well uh- I have to go!" He shouted in a hurry, attempting to run off. Jo felt somewhat guilty for wanting to laugh at him.

He was about to run off but Jo placed her hand on Brick's shoulder. "Hold up."

Brick froze at his spot and tensed up when she told him her command. "What madam?" He tried to say casually, but made it sound like a bumpy response.

"I would like to give you something in return for these useless flowers."_ I can't believe I'm doing this._

_I'm going to die today._ Brick thought. _She's probably going to do something horrible to me. Oh god. What did I do to deserve this?_ "What is it Jo-"

Jo walked around Brick and looked into his eyes. "Well… thanks." She closed her eyes, then kissed his cheek. A visible blush covered her cheeks. "I don't usually appreciate these things. Especially if it's about this stupid holiday. But that was… sweet." _Wow when did I get sappy about these things? Strange._

She walked off in embarrassment as Brick looked at her in a daze. Jo left him speechless. But after a couple minutes of confusion, he was finally able to form a single word out of his mouth.

"Wow."

* * *

**Well Heroi I made a sappy one shot fer ya matey. Aren't ya proud of meh? :D**

**Happy V-day! And also surprise, surprise. I made another V-day one shot because I was bored and I was in a writing mood. Yay! :D**


	2. Aura Readings

Aura Readings

"…"

"Come on Noah. Just feel the vibrations of the earth."

"I feel ants going up my shorts. Thanks."

"Well they wouldn't be in your shorts if you just plucked the crumbs off your clothes after eating." Dawn crossed her legs Indian style and clasped her hands together. "Oh my, this relaxation exercise is making you stressed." She shook her head.

"Well yeah. If you hadn't forced me to go out in the wilderness just to 'meditate' then I wouldn't feel so irritated right now." Noah rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you forced me into this. Izzy must have influenced you or something."

"Isabella didn't do anything to me," Dawn started. "In fact, she hasn't talked to me since I tried to help her with her family problems."

Noah uncrossed his legs and stood up, walking towards a giant rock near him and sat on it. He knit his eyebrows together. "Wait a minute. So you're telling me- the nutjob has family issues." Noah put a hand on his chin. "Well that does makes sense. Because she keeps claiming her 'uncles' taught her everything she knows."

"That, my dear friend, is an example of denial. She refuses to acknowledge the fact that people don't like her. What a sad life she has." Dawn sighed. "She needs love and support, just like you do."

Noah shifted uncomfortably on his rock. "No... Are you sure you didn't get this information from Sierra, nutjob 2.0? It seems likely since your 'aura readings' are probably full of complete crap."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow. "So you think my aura reading skills are crap, huh? Because you don't believe in me?"

"What are you? The wizard guy from season 6?" Noah sarcastically remarked. "I believe that nothing you say is what you 'read'. It can't be possible."

"Well Dakotazoid is a giant mutant, Ezekiel is federal- poor man." She shook her head. "Izzy is, well Izzy-like. Mike's personalities are gone because of a magical button. How was this show _ever _normal? What more information do you need Noah Roth?"

"None. I want to go home." He started to get up from his rock.

"Well I feel like you should follow your destiny, so sit your ass down and talk." She smiled at him, sending shivers down his spine.

He sat down out of fear because he thought she was going to kill him.

"Now Noah. Name a contestant and I'll give you information to prove my knowledge is from my own 'powers'." Dawn explained. "Start with any contestant. Any."

Noah blankly replied "Owen."

"Of course." She shook her head and smiled. "Owen Daniels. Struggles with his weight, but was never made fun of at school surprisingly. Because of his bright, bubbly nature everyone likes him. He has two brothers, both of his parents, and considers his best friend Noah Roth. That's you."

"Didn't most people know that? You can only assume things."

"Alright then. Pick another contestant."

"Eva." He replied.

"She was born in a small village. Her full name is Eva Maria Reiter. She used to be bullied, but then her father made her take boxing lessons so she could defend herself. Eva doesn't bully people, another surprise. But she developed anger issues after one incident that happened when she used to be bullied."

Noah couldn't find any words to describe this, but found the chance to speak again. "Well… you have slightly convinced me that you might have supernatural powers. But only slightly."

Dawn sighed and folded her hands together. "There are more contestants, you have yet to choose."

"Sierra."

Dawn pursed her lips together and looked at the floor. Noah raised an eye brow. _Now this is getting even more intriguing._ He thought.

"I heard that."

Dawn popped her head up and looked at Noah. Noah slightly cringed and stared back at her. "Oh did you really?"

"I stated I heard it. You said this was getting intriguing. How vile!"

"Yes. I'm very vile because I just thought about something." He rolled his eyes once more.

"Well I guess I have to give you an answer to your question then." She sighed. "Sierra Denise Lanster. After her father walked out on Sierra and her mother, her mother Laura developed depression. She fell in love with the first man she saw- which was Christian Mclean by the way. Sierra then followed her mother's path. More details that I don't want to share because it's very personal to her."

Noah frowned, but this was normal. "That had great details. But how can you prove this?"

"Well how can you find out, hm?"

"Touché."

"Noah I think the only way to prove my knowledge is to tell you about yourself." Dawn leaned closer to Noah, but he didn't notice.

"Well gee. Apparently I know nothing about myself."

"I'm glad that I'm very used to sarcasm." Dawn said.

"Well then that means we're the best of friends then!" He shook his hands in the air and his voice was high pitched. Then he set them back down and went back to his normal voice. Noah shook his head.

"Hmmm." Dawn examined Noah. "You're the youngest out of all eight of your siblings. Your parents are neglectful, but they try to care about you. It's just that they always have to work, and your siblings aren't a huge help either. They either tease or ignore you. Except your sister Celia, whos college. Your full name is Noah Alexander Roth and you live in the central part of Canada."

Noah looked at her in complete shock. "So maybe I do believe you-"

"Please admit it."

"Fine. I believe you have supernatural powers that can defy the laws of physics." He said sarcastically without meaning to.

"Close enough." Dawn looked at Noah, and grabbed his hand. "It seems that you have no appreciation for beauty because of this. I want to show you something amazing."

Noah looked at her confused, but eventually said "Okay."

Dawn, still holding his hand, walked deeper into the forest. Noah looked at her, "Uh- where are you taking us anyway?"

"Oh you'll see." She started walking up a giant hill, which made Noah even more curious then before. But he's actually more curious about Dawn herself.

Dawn put her hands on Noah's eyes. "Okay Noah, what do you see?"

"I see nothing."

"Okay and what do you see know?" She said, taking her hands off his eyes. Noah blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw.

There were hills of meadows, and they were filled with many varieties of flowers. And if you look to the left, you would see a massive waterfall going down into a clear blue lake. The sunlight reflected off everything around it.

"I apparently see… wow."

"I know you're amazed by nature. That shows how unique and special someone's aura is. Yet yours is the most fascinating yet complex one of all." They were under a tree on top of a hill. A single flower dropped and smoothly went down. Dawn let the blossom fall into her hand and afterwards, placed it on the side of Noah's head. "Isn't it magnificent?"

Noah smiled, probably the first time in his life. "It sure is."

* * *

***Screams* I. Made. This. Too. CLICHEEEEEEE.**

**Oh well. Also Heroi, sorry for not making that Jashawn one shot. Hehe, I didn't really have enough time to do so. But still, I hope you like it! Because I enjoyed making this a lot. :D**


End file.
